FKWar 14 - War Mistress's Updates
The 14th FK War (title withheld) runs from January 13, 2013 through January 28, 2013. War Mistress *Name withheld. Premise Early in December, flyers begin to show up in the hometowns of FK fans - on the flyers are three symbols. On Christmas, Natalie, Tracy, and Schanke all receive a wooden box containing a bottle of wine from Point Pelee Estates, it is a "private reserve." That same night, Nick, LaCroix, Janette, and Vachon all receive a copy of the book "The Hobbit" by J.R.R. Tolkien. Some days later, the same three symbols that were on the flyers appear carved in the snow outside of CERK, laid out in flagstones outside Vachon's church, and spray painted on the water tower above Nick's loft. There is a mystery afoot. Can the FK Fans figure it out before it's too late? Factions Involved The factions officially playing in War 14 are: Cousins, Mercs, Nick & Nat Pack (a.k.a., NNP), Die Hards, Knighties, Vaqueros, Ravenettes, Perks, and RatPackers. There is also one independent who claims not to be a llama - the jury is still out on that. *'Cousins:' **'Leaders:' Cousin Tok, Cousin Shelley **'Players:' Arletta, McLisa, Marci, MB, Brandi **'Vamp Kitties:' Gandalf, Merlin, Tirian, Toshi, Duncan, Zorro, Frodo, Rambo **and sundry: Tammy the receptionist, Alex the chef. *'Die-Hards:' **'Players:' Don Fasig, Greer Watson, Ron the Enforcer *'Knighties:' ** Leaders: Brooksie, Nancy Taylor (NAT) ** Members: Katrinka, Lisa, Vickie, Eowyn, Gemsong, Min, Debbi *'Mercenary Guild:' ** Leaders: Mildred Cady ** Members: * Nick&NatPack: ** Leaders: Susan Bennett **'Members:' Karen (Nitenurse), Kelly *'RatPack:' **'Member:' Libby Singleton *'Ravenettes' **'Member:' Alexander Braun *'Vaqueros': **'Members:' Angel, Tabs, Tricia, Marilyn (VaqShaman), Melissa, Naia Zifu, Teri *'Perks': **'Members:' Anne Jensen Highlights of the War * December 25 - gifts are given. * January 13 - FK Fans begin arriving in Toronto. * January 15 - Susan B & Karen G are awarded 10 points for their clever deductive skills in their post "NNP - Deciphering 101." Also, Bonus Points go to the Knighties for getting Nick to reveal some relevant information in their post "Knighties: We're Baaaack, Nick!" (part 2). * Kudos to Kelly and Greer W for their interpretation of Latin in"Knighties: Searching For Santa" and ".Die-Hards: Rummage Through The Bins" *January 17 - turns out Det Sckanke was the brains out of those partners of the month after all. Don Sckanke gets 10 points for his deductive reasoning in "NNP - Donuts With Don." *January 18 - honourable mention goes to Alex B for the first mention of Sherlock Holmes. * Additional Resources *@FKWM14 Quote List *It could just as easily have been LaCroix's fault, but Bonnie was still having nightmares about LaCroix dressed as Neville Longbottom's grandmother, so she preferred not to entertain that option right now. The Dragon" *Cousin Shelley boarded the plane to Toronto. "Its war!" she whispered excitedly to her seatmate. "War, I say!" The woman squirmed a little and looked uncomfortable. Getting There" *"So, we have an Indian with bad aim who is running out of time to find a diamond. I think we've solved it!" We're Heeeere!" *"Dang cops usually don't just leave my tickets, usually they like to stick around and give a nice long lecture: 'Don't put on make-up while driving. Keep all 4 wheels on the road. Don't drive on the sidewalk. nag nag nag,'" she mumbled while making a face. A Trip To Take" *"... Isn't Ludum an olden times pain reliever?" asked. / The nurse practitioner in Karen awoke; "That would be laudanum," she said. Does That Wine Go With Lamb?" *Watching a a performance on a stage Janette dressed as Lady Gaga doing the Gangnam I turned to my left and LaCroix was talking to me in Latin 'putatis Janette est ostendo eam artisticae, latus.' Then he looked to me and smiled! Peach Wine And Saki Dreams" is the opinion of this editor that the Latin phrase loosely translates to "The Aristocrats!" *